


Demon! on Ice

by Worship_The_Potato



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i needed something cute, need not want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worship_The_Potato/pseuds/Worship_The_Potato
Summary: Ice skating! Mammon! And Zoe! Add it together and what do you get? Fluff!Just some self-indulgent fluff. Probably kiiiinda OOC but... oh well. T'was a need and not a want.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Demon! on Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Your regularly scheduled Arcana programing will resume! And hopefully soon. I'm sorry to keep y'all waitin'.
> 
> I was honestly torn between doin this one or Asmo and one of my OCs Calloway... but this one hit harder XD

Zoe wasn’t one to get too excited… no, that was a lie. A big, fat, unflattering lie, evident in the unholy shriek she emitted, nearly in Mammon’s ear once he took off the blindfold to reveal a small, cute ice rink nestled… somewhere. She honestly wasn’t certain where the location may have been. Mammon blindfolded her in her room before leading her out.

However, it wasn’t in the House of Lamentation, this she knew.

“Mammon! _Mammon_!” she squeaked, arms shaking with uncontrollable excitement. A grin spread from ear-to-ear, green eyes alight with joy. “Mammonnnn! _Ice_!”

“Yup! Took me a while to find someone to magic it here, but I found them and that’s all that matters,” he stated, looking proud of himself.

“... ** _ice_**!”

“...yeah… you’ve… you’ve said that a few times. Are you okay?”

“Am I okay? No, no, no, I’m _spectacular_ , Mam! It’s… wait, I don’t… in case this sounds bitchy, I apologize in advance, but like… are there, y’know… skates?” she asked, slowly, still shaking.

Taking her head, he turned her attention to the ground to her right, where one set of pristine, good as new skates sat just beside—

“Holy shit! Mammon, those are mine! I’ve used them for the past few years. How… y’know what, I won’t ask,” she laughed, kissing his cheek excitedly before excitedly cradling her, as she called them, babies. “They're here! Oh my gosh… I don’t know how you did it, but thank you so much.”

Beaming, he responded, “That’s right. Thank THE Mammon.”

“Hurry up and put the skates on! Oh, I can't wait to show you what I can do! Maybe teach you some stuff...,” she began, biting her lip and popping her shoes off.

“Take a chill pill! I'm movin',” he stated, slowly grabbing his while she began to lace hers up, carefully removing the blade covers. “I should warn you… it’ll only last about an hour or two.”

Zoe nodded, excitement unaffected by the revelation. “Just means we have to make the most of it. Come on! It’s not every day an almost-Olympic-skater gets to hop on the ice with the Avatar of Greed himself, hm?”

“Wait, almost Olympic?” he asked, in the middle of putting a skate on.

“Kiiiinda fell down a flight of stairs and broke my leg a couple days before trials… whoooo… but I still—”

He put his foot down, eyebrows furrowed. “A near Olympic athlete… fell down a flight of stairs.”

“In my defense, I was tripped by a fucking _squirrel_! It got in the house, I was upstairs at my grandma’s, I started to come down, and WHOOP! Up it ran and I almost stepped on it! So I did the only thi—lets just skate,” she chuckled, cheeks bright pink. She ran a hand through her blond and pink pixie cut before standing and heading for the ice.

“…I’m hearing more about that when we get back home.”

“No, you’re not!” she cackled, hopping on the ice. “Catch up if you can, slow poke!”


End file.
